


Secrets, Revealed

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Secrets, Revealed

"Another gift, Professor Potter?" Snape asked snidely. "Hasn't the Headmistress warned you about fraternizing with the students?"

"Ha ha," Harry replied. "I know these gifts aren't from a student."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I showed them to Flitwick. He said the magic was far and above anything a student could come up with to disguise their magical signature."

Snape frowned. "And what else have you concluded?"

"They are originating," Harry met Snape's gaze without blinking, "in the dungeons."

"I see."

"Do you?" Harry moved toward Snape, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Quite clearly." Snape bent his head and Harry kissed him.


End file.
